THATHS Deleted Scenes
by ravenpie52
Summary: This is a collection of scenes that could fit in the universe of my story, The Hero and The Hero's Shadow. They don't happen in the canon, but details of the stories do go along with it. Think of it as a drabble series of sorts!
1. Bats

They had become separated. Herobrine hadn't planned for that to happen, but when he noticed something shining across the cavern he decided to check it out. Steve was busy looking down a rather deep hole and didn't notice that Herobrine had left him.

"I would hate to fall in that." muttered Steve, not noticing something coming towards him.

Herobrine looked at the shining ore; it unfortunately had a green color. Herobrine had no need for emeralds, all he wanted were diamonds. He was considering just mining the emeralds to add to his collection of treasures when he heard a yell.

Herobrine ran over to where the yell had originated. He found Steve cowering in a corner with his pickaxe flung across the room. Just over Steve, a bat was flying around curiously.

"Steve…" Herobrine sighed.

Steve looked up and noticed that Herobrine was there.

"Herobrine, is this another one you made?! Is it like the skeleton and green creature? I don't want to die! Make it go away please!"

Herobrine shooed away the bat. "Steve, it's just a bat. It won't hurt you in any way."

Steve stood up. "Oh! I was really worried."

The bat ended up flying into a wall.

Herobrine stared at the bat weirdly. "Notch made these, but I have no idea why he would, they are pretty pointless."

He looked at the bat for a little longer, but then turned away.

"Come on Steve, we need to find diamond."


	2. Music

Steve stared at the brown box in the corner. It had a slot at the top, but besides from that, it was just a box.

"Herobrine?"

Herobrine looked up from what he was doing.

"What does this do?"

Herobrine smiled. "Here, let me show you."

He walked over to his chest and unlocked it. He pulled out a round disk with a light blue circle on it. He walked over to the box and put the disk in the slot. A strange sound began to emanate from the box!

"What's that sound? Is it good?"

Herobrine chuckled. "It's called music. You really don't know what it is, do you?"

"Music? No, sorry."

"Music is-" Herobrine thought for a moment. "It is when many different sounds come together to form something new, like this sound you are hearing. This music is made up of many different sounds put together."

Steve smiled. "So, could you call the sounds of nature music?"

Herobrine let out a content hum. "That is a nice way of thinking it."

They both listened to the music playing from the box.

Steve looked at Herobrine. "I like music."

"So do I."

"Do you think I could get one of these?"

"I'll make you one sometime."


	3. Snow

Steve, Notch, and Herobrine walked together through a taiga biome. Notch had insisted that they take leisurely walks together regularly. He explained that it was a wonderful form of relaxation and that it would help bring everyone closer together. Notch gestured to all the snow on the ground and trees.

"This here is snow, you know about snow, right?"

Steve crossed his arms. "I'm not that clueless; I know what snow is!"

Notch laughed. "All right, all right."

Herobrine had walked a couple of paces ahead of them. Notch held out his arm and stopped Steve from walking anymore.

He then leaned over to Steve and spoke in a hushed tone, "I bet you don't know about this!"

Notch leaned over and gathered up a small mound of snow in his hands and it turned into a ball. He then threw the snowball and it hit the back of Herobrine's head with a 'smack'. Herobrine clenched his fists and started to shake. Steve tried his best to hold back laughter.

Notch began to step back. "We'd better run."

Herobrine crouched down and grabbed a huge amount of snow and turned it into an armful of snowballs. Notch and Steve ran as fast as they could. It was all for nothing because Herobrine teleported in front of them for a surprise attack.

"HaHaa! Let's see how you like it!"

Steve took a snowball to the chest and fell backwards. Notch tried to backpedal away but was hit in the face. He wiped off the snow and grinned.

"Of course, you realize this means war!"

The air was filled with thrown snowballs. Herobrine kept teleporting around and throwing them, getting the two where their guards were down. Notch did his best and aimed for Herobrine whenever he could get him is his sights, only hitting him a couple of times. Steve did his best to dodge and flung a few snowballs, but he failed miserably. All of them were barely able to breathe from laughing too much. Eventually, both Notch and Steve fell onto their backs on the snow, too tired to go on.

Herobrine stood in front of them, hands on his hips. "This is what happens when you challenge the champ!"

Steve sat up. "It's not fair, you cheated!"

"I just used what abilities I had available! Notch can do it, but he just chose not to."

"I didn't use it because it wouldn't have been fair."

"Oh, not you too!"

Brine laughed and helped both of them up. Even with the cold temperature, Steve could feel a deep warmth inside. Notch was right, going on walks and hanging out together was bringing them closer. All three of them walked side by side back toward Steve's house.

Notch hugged himself and shivered. "All of this snow has made me ready for some warm mushroom soup, how about you guys?"

Herobrine pointed to his chest with his thumb. "As the supreme champion, I shall make the soup for everyone!"

Notch gave him a slight shove. "Don't start that again!"


	4. Redstone

Steve and Notch both focused on the ground. Steve had a very perplexed face while Notch kept on talking, unaware how lost Steve was.

"Now see, when you step on the plate, the current is carried through the dust and it causes the pistons to move. However, a lever might be better for this setup because…"

Notch looked up from what he was showing Steve to see Herobrine building something rectangular near them.

"Brine, what are you doing?"

Herobrine looked up from the large box he was building.

"I'm making a place to swim! I'm calling it a 'swimming hole'. Though this isn't exactly a hole…"

Notch gave him a skeptical look. "Alright then…"

He turned back to the several redstone contraptions that he had created as models.

"The reason that a lever would be better is because we want the pistons to be activated for a longer period of time. Then again, when we get to repeaters, this won't be an issue."

Steve inwardly groaned. He didn't understand this at all. Whatever Herobrine was building seemed more interesting than redstone. Speaking of Herobrine…

"Uh oh!"

A large wave of water rushed at Steve and Notch. They ended up getting swept back by the current. Herobrine had accidentally broken a huge hole in the wall of the swimming hole. Steve and Notch were left sputtering on the ground. Both looked to see what had happened.

Notch gasped. All of the redstone dust had been swept away and the models were destroyed.

"Oh, thank goodness." Steve sighed.


	5. Stories

**Super duper sorry for the long wait everyone! I am back online and writing again!**

* * *

They spent some of the colder nights like this. Notch and Steve sat in front of the fire place. They told stories; Steve told ones of fantasy and imagination, Notch shared ones about the days of old. Herobrine wasn't one for stories, and would get antsy after a while. He eventually stopped joining them by the fire altogether.

"It used to be so beautiful. There was a wonderful sky full of clouds, and floating islands with gorgeous scenery. There were animals too, and even people like us."

"Really? Like us?"

Notch nodded. "Everyone shared the power of the dimension. They used their creativity in unimaginable ways."

He began to make large gestures with his hands. "The landscape was never able to change, but you should've _seen _the creations that our kind was able to make! There were gigantic flying ships, intricate designs made of gems, buildings that touched the sky!"

"Then," He slouched. "When the virus began to corrupt the dimension, our kind was slowly killed off, along with our beautiful home."

Steve placed a hand on Notch's shoulder.

"We gained incredible power though;" He continued "with fewer people harnessing the energy of the dimension, there was more to go around. Brine and I created new dimensions, unaware of how we were then able to do it. We didn't pay any attention to what was going on in our home dimension. We were young and foolish back then. By the time we noticed how much power we had obtained, it was too late. When we returned to the System Console, it was already lain waste by the virus."

Steve squeezed Notch's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself for what happened. You didn't know. Anyways, we won in the end didn't we?"

Notch smiled. "Yes, we did."

They both watched the fire, its crackling filled the silence.


	6. Cats

Herobrine wasn't expecting a new addition into Steve's home. He certainly wasn't expecting it to be an animal of all things. A cat looked up at him and meowed.

"Steve?" he called out.

Steve walked into the room. "Hey Brine, what is it?"

Herobrine pointed at the black and white cat. "What is this thing?"

Steve chuckled. "Oh man, it's a funny story. I was exploring the jungle area that I had found recently, the one I told you about? I was looking around and there was this orange animal there that kind of looked like this one but only bigger, do you know of it?"

Herobrine continued to look at the cat. "Yeah, they're called ocelots."

"Oh cool! So, this ocelot was there and I had some fish in my hand that I was going to have for lunch. It really looked like it wanted the fish, so I gave it to them. While it was eating though, I was thinking about how awesome it would be if the ocelot could live with me. The problem was that it was just too big and I would have to make my house bigger to accommodate them properly. To my surprise, it changed into this little guy when I was thinking about it! Now I have a new friend living here!"

Herobrine pondered for a moment. Steve must've changed the ocelot without meaning to. He would have to discuss with Steve about controlling his power better.

"Just look at it!"

Steve squat down and picked up the cat. It looked at Herobrine with a curious expression.

"It's just so perfect!"

Herobrine rubbed the back of his neck. "If you say so…"

"I'm going to name it Fuzz."


	7. Friends

Steve hadn't been to that village a second time until now. He thought it would be nice to talk to the villagers that had helped him back when he was first created. He thanked the farmers for the knowledge they had shared. He gave a few emeralds to the villagers that had provided him with supplies. He talked to the priest about Notch and old legends. Lastly, he met with the librarian.

Steve knocked on the library's door. The librarian opened it with a wide smile.

"Hero Steve! It is so wonderful to see you again. Come in. Come in."

They both sat down. The librarian set down bottles of water and cookies on the table.

"So, how have you been Hero Steve?"

Steve finished a bite of his cookie and replied, "I've been well, a lot better than I was back then."

"Yes, I do remember how you were. You knew very little about the world. It feels like only yesterday when you arrived and helped our village. I remember that you were asking for answers and I took you here to escape the crowd."

Steve nodded. "Then you told me that legend."

The librarian gasped, "Oh goodness, I must've terrified you! No wonder you left the village so quickly!"

"It's okay, just unnerved me a bit is all."

"It's a shame that we didn't know the whole truth. It would have saved you from a bit of grief."

Steve thought back to his adventure with Herobrine. There were times of distress, but it was a worthwhile adventure in the end.

"I don't regret it at all…"

The librarian nodded and set down his cookie, "So, what other escapades have you been on? I'm sure that they are far more interesting than my daily life."

Steve smiled. "Oh, lots!"

The two of them sat together eating cookies for a long time. They traded jokes and stories until the sun began to set. Steve knew that he would visit more often from then on.


	8. Bugs

**SUPRISE! I bet you thought this fic was dead, didn't you? Nope, I just fell into school work and writers block, which totally destroyed all progress. **

* * *

Steve was searching for the perfect place to build, more specifically, a place to build a new room. Steve had come to Notch and Herobrine with the idea of creating a room for himself down in the stronghold. Notch and Herobrine insisted that he didn't need to go through all the trouble, but Steve was stubborn and insisted that he make one himself.

Herobrine crossed his arms. "You know we have guest rooms that you could use, right? You don't need to mine out a new one."

Steve huffed, "I want to do this by myself Brine. Just let me do it, okay?"

Herobrine looked at Steve for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. If he was so dead set on making his own room, why stop him? He left Steve alone to do what he wanted. Steve had a hidden reason for making the room himself. He felt bad, always relying on Herobrine and Notch for various things. He wanted to do more things on his own, be more independent.

Steve finally found a perfect spot to put his new room. There was a spot right next to the library. Steve loved the library. It held so much knowledge and he loved learning, for the most part at least. Redstone was something he was going to leave happily alone.

Steve's first mistake was not paying attention to what he was mining. If he had, he would've noticed that the block was breaking slightly faster than usual. Steve's second mistake was hitting the gray bug that popped out in a frenzy. Suddenly, many more popped out of their blocks.

"AAAUUGH!", He yelled as the bugs began to climb up his legs

Steve fearfully tried to kick them off, but these mysterious bugs were persistent and had teeth that could grip to his clothes. The more he attacked the swarm, to more bugs appeared. Steve was quickly overtaken by the bugs. Their bites began to take their toll. Steve could feel himself growing weak, was he going to die? He could barely keep his eyes open, but he used his powers in a last ditch effort.

"_I want to be safe!_" He screamed in his thoughts

Steve awoke in his bed, wounds healed. What happened? He was mining down in the stronghold when he was attacked by those bugs. Steve shivered at the thought of them.

"I hate bugs. Spiders too..." He sighed

Steve looked out his window and it was still midday. So, he had teleported back into his house. This was what he wanted, but why did he heal? Maybe that's how the power of the System Console had interpreted the command? Did this mean that the power had sentience? He should tell Herobrine and Notch about this.

"No, that's not possible, the System Console's power having sentience?" Notch crossed his arms.

"But how else would you explain it?", Steve argued

"Listen.", Herobrine interjected "There's no harm in looking into it. Let's just take it slow. We can figure this out together. For now, we have to keep our heads cool."

Notch and Steve nodded. If this was really happening, it would take all of them to figure it out.

* * *

**This is the start of an overarching plot that lasts at least three chapters. Look forward to it!**


	9. Communication

**Sorry for the delay! I had to focus on schoolwork and the like.**

* * *

Steve, Notch, and Herobrine had bunkered down into the stronghold, trying to create a verbal link to the System Console. It wasn't working. It had been a few days, but no amount of concentration, meditation, or reading got them any closer. Steve was beginning to feel like he was more of a detriment than help. He had less knowledge and experience in this type of matter. He began to wonder if this would go faster if the brothers didn't have to keep explaining things to him all the time.

"Maybe a verbal connection just can't work?", Steve asked aloud

Herobrine stroked his beard with frustration. "What other way could we communicate if not through words?"

"Wait a moment," Notch suddenly sat up straight from where he was sitting. "Let's go back a bit. In what way do we harness the System Console's power normally?"

"In…thoughts and ideas.", provided Herobrine

"Through thought! Instead of speaking verbally somehow to the System Console, why don't we try a form of communication using thought?"

"Something like, what was it called again…telepathy?"

Notch pointed toward Herobrine in excitement. "Exactly!"

Herobrine lifted his hand in a 'stop' gesture. "How would we pull that off exactly? It was just a common idea back then. Nobody ever pulled it off. Even if we have more power shared between us, enough power to start some baseline for this, would our minds be capable of having mental connections? Could we even handle it? We can't just have multiple voices going on in our heads. That would lead to insanity or make it impossible to concentrate at the very least."

"That's true, it can't be voices. But, what else is there?"

Steve had been quietly pondering this entire time. Maybe, he could finally make a contribution. What was a form of communication that could be paid attention to, but also ignored if needed? It would also need to be easy to comprehend, something simple.

An idea popped into Steve's head.

"Text."

Both Herobrine and Notch looked at Steve. "What?"

"We could have it be text, like letters on a page. And, if we are worried about it messing up minds or something like that, why not make it…_not_ directly in our minds?"

Both brothers stayed silent.

"You need to see something to read it right? Can't we make it so that it's just something we see? That way, it wouldn't be too disruptive or mess with our heads."

Herobrine and Notch looked pensive for a few moments, but then both shouted, "Brilliant!"

"I knew that having us all here would get the solution!" Herobrine said as he patted Steve on the back.

Notch seemed especially excited. "Let's get working on it right away!"

~Later~

**Herobrine: Is it working?**

**Notch: Yes, we see you loud and clear!**

**Steve?: Wow, this is going to get used to.**

**Notch: Why did you choose those names?**

**Herobrine: I thought it fit. Plus, it sounds pretty cool now that I've thought about it. **

**Steve?: I like it with the question mark, it reminds me of when I first appeared, as strange a time it was.**

**Notch: Well, let's rest for a bit. Then we'll go on to the next step**

**Herobrine: This is going to be interesting.**


End file.
